Knight Accessories
=Details= Accessories offered for Knights of the Slice figures. Also see Action Figure of the Month Club Accessories. =Digital Comics= 1-3: "The pizza boy trio are faced with internal conflict and this is one of those issues where the cover art looks cool but has nothing to do with the insides! Enjoy!" 4: "Finally - after two years in development limbo, find out why Teal left the KOTS and how he came about the Rift Killers. Featuring artwork from newcomer Brian Phelps!" Digital Comic Download. $1 each issue (#1-3, late raised to $1.99 each). First offered on February 12th, 2018. $1.99 Issue #4: The Betrayal. KOTS_01_final-01.jpg|Issue 01 KOTS_02_final-01.jpg|Issue 02 Kots-0317opt-a-01.jpg|Issue 03 00CoverIssue4_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Issue 04 Sub City Ashcan Comic "Sub City is the subterranean research facility where Rex Ganon lives part time. In all honesty, it's caused nothing but trouble for the Knights of the Slice." Story by: Jesse DeStasio. Script & Art by: Gavin Mackie. "An all-new 12 page black and white ashcan comic, featuring glorious art from the super-hot Gavin Mackie. This long gestating page-turner features our first official look at Sub-City, as well as the fate of a beloved Knights of the Slice." Printed 12-page comic. $12 each. Shipped August 2018. Also offered as a package deal through the Action Figure of the Month Club Backer Kit for $15: "A special combo just for Kickstarter backers - get a bundle that includes a Sub City enamel pin, patch, and mini ashcan comic book! Sub City is the subterranean research facility where Rex Ganon lives part time. In all honesty, it's caused nothing but trouble for the Knights of the Slice." V600_Sub_City_Cover_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg SubCity_large.jpg|Backer Kit package deal Post Card Comic Collection "Finally - We've put together the story of the Knights of the Slice as told through the postcard comics available with purchase from 2016-2018. Comics by: Matt Doughty, Erwin Papa, Jesse Destasio, Gavin Mackie, Siva Jack Sernvongsat, Natali Koromoto. Additional art by: James Clement. Page Count: 28 (24 Inside + 4 Cover). Ink Options: Full Color. Paper: Specklyass Text Recycled Paper of the month. Cover Paper: Specklyass cover (card) recycled paper of the month. Page Size: 4.2" x 5.5". Binding: Saddle Stitch Left Side. Printed comic. $15 each. First offered in 2018. Postcardcomics5x7_1024x1024@2x.jpg =Hat and Slicer Packs= Hat & Slicer Accessory Combo "Deck out your Knight of the Slice action figure with this accessory pack, featuring 1 fedora and 1 interchangeable pizza slicer hand. Color of the items are picked at random. Pizza slicer works with all Glyos system joints. (note- figure is not included)" Released 2016. $1.99 each. IMG_9304.jpg Accessory_kit_2.jpg Accessory_Kit.jpg Clear Pizza Slicer "For the winter months, your Knight needs to activate any latent elemental powers with the Ice Hat and Ice Slicer. Each Combo set imbibes the wearer with secret frost shield that can cold blast a piping hot pizza pie in below zero second. I'm not hecking around here guys, the Chaos King is coming and we think ice powers might stop him." Production Clear Pizza Slicer - Translucent colorless accessories. Can be added to any 3 3/4" tall Knights of the Slice figure or other Glyos compatible toys. 2 total parts. Limited Edition. Released on February 1st, 2017. $0.50 each. IMG_9329.jpg IMG_9326.jpg Gold Pizza Slicer "Deck out your Royal Knight with a fedora that really makes his eyes pop!" Production Gold Pizza Slicer - Translucent colorless accessories. Can be added to any 3 3/4" tall Knights of the Slice figure or other Glyos compatible toys. 2 total parts. Limited Edition. Released on March 13th, 2017. $0.50 each. IMG_20170226_110502.jpg IMG_20170226_110449.jpg IMG_20170226_110421.jpg Chaos Fedora & Sun Slicer Harnessing the power of the Sun and the power of Pink, Chaos King is fully decked out with these two mystical items. Released on May 4th, 2017 $1.99 each. IMG_20170426_122902.jpg IMG_20170428_094915.jpg Glow in the Dark Slicer "Limited edition Glow in the Dark Hat and Slicer combo! Works with all Knights of the Slice figures. Available for a limited time only. Special light used in photograph to illustrate the glow effect. Clear Knight body is not included." Released on July 6th, 2017. $2 each. IMG_20161122_230559.jpg Hellfire Red Hat & Slicer "NEW COLORS HAVE BEEN ADDED for 2019! Deck out your Knight of the Slice action figure with this accessory pack, featuring 1 fedora and 1 interchangeable pizza slicer hand. Pizza slicer works with all Glyos system joints. (note- figure is not included)" Released on May 2nd, 2019. $1.99 each. Hell_Red_Hat_Slicer_red_1024x1024@2x.jpg Hell_Red_Hat_Slicer_red2_1024x1024@2x.jpg Midas Effect Gold Hat & Slicer "NEW COLORS HAVE BEEN ADDED for 2019! Deck out your Knight of the Slice action figure with this accessory pack, featuring 1 fedora and 1 interchangeable pizza slicer hand. Pizza slicer works with all Glyos system joints. (note- figure is not included)" Released on May 2nd, 2019. $1.99 each. Midas_Gold_Hat_Slicer_gold_1024x1024@2x.jpg Midas_Gold_Hat_Slicer_gold_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg Nebuloid Plasma Purple Hat & Slicer "NEW COLORS HAVE BEEN ADDED for 2019! Deck out your Knight of the Slice action figure with this accessory pack, featuring 1 fedora and 1 interchangeable pizza slicer hand. Pizza slicer works with all Glyos system joints. (note- figure is not included)" Released on May 2nd, 2019. $1.99 each. Neb_Plasma_Purple_Hat_Slicer_Purple_1024x1024@2x.jpg Neb_Plasma_Purple_Hat_Slicer_Purple_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg Etherial Plane Clear Hat & Slicer "NEW COLORS HAVE BEEN ADDED for 2019! Deck out your Knight of the Slice action figure with this accessory pack, featuring 1 fedora and 1 interchangeable pizza slicer hand. Pizza slicer works with all Glyos system joints. (note- figure is not included)" Released on May 2nd, 2019. $1.99 each. Ehterial_Plane_Clear_ice_slicer_1024x1024@2x.jpg Ectoplasmic Coil Green Hat & Slicer "NEW COLORS HAVE BEEN ADDED for 2019! Deck out your Knight of the Slice action figure with this accessory pack, featuring 1 fedora and 1 interchangeable pizza slicer hand. Pizza slicer works with all Glyos system joints. (note- figure is not included)" Released on May 2nd, 2019. $1.99 each. Ecto_Green_Hat_Slicer_green_1024x1024@2x.jpg Ecto_Green_Hat_Slicer_green2_1024x1024@2x.jpg Hydromancy Blue Hat & Slicer "NEW COLORS HAVE BEEN ADDED for 2019! Deck out your Knight of the Slice action figure with this accessory pack, featuring 1 fedora and 1 interchangeable pizza slicer hand. Pizza slicer works with all Glyos system joints. (note- figure is not included)" Released on May 2nd, 2019. $1.99 each. Hydro_Blue_Hat_Slicer_blue_1024x1024@2x.jpg Hydro_Blue_Hat_Slicer_blue2_1024x1024@2x.jpg Chrome Slicer Set Production PVC Chrome Silver Pizza Slicer x2. 2 total parts. Patreon Exclusive. Limited edition. First shown publicly on May 16th, 2019 as a new Patreon subscriber reward for Summer 2019. 60349456_483755145497189_1743231456265633792_o.jpg =Limb Packs= Tan Limbs Pack "Add a little touch of color to your existing KOTS figures. This bundle includes new boots, gloves, and a helmet cast in a new Tan color. Perfect for desert or dessert missions. These parts fit all previous KOTS figures. NOTE: The helmets may require some trim / sanding in the plug for the head slice armor. It's advised you carefully use a file tool to trim any flash that may inhibit the fit." Production Tan Knight Limbs Pack - Tan limb accessories. Can be added to any 3 3/4" tall Knights of the Slice figure or other Glyos compatible toys. 5 total parts. Limited Edition. Released February 1st, 2017. $0.99 each. Limb_pack.jpg Lime Limbs Pack "Add a little touch of color to your existing KOTS figures. This bundle includes new boots, gloves, and a helmet cast in either Tan or the new Lime color. Perfect for desert or dessert missions. These parts fit all previous KOTS figures. NOTE: The helmets may require some trim / sanding in the plug for the head slice armor. It's advised you carefully use a file tool to trim any flash that may inhibit the fit." Production Lime Knight Limbs Pack - Lime limb accessories. Can be added to any 3 3/4" tall Knights of the Slice figure or other Glyos compatible toys. 5 total parts. Limited Edition. Released March 13th, 2017. $0.99 each. LIME_Limb_Pack_1.jpg LIME_Limb_Pack_2.jpg LIME_Limb_Pack_3.jpg Yellow Limbs Pack "Add a little touch of color to your existing KOTS figures. This bundle includes new boots, gloves, and a helmet cast in Yellow. Perfect for desert or dessert missions. These parts fit all previous KOTS figures. NOTE: The helmets may require some trim / sanding in the plug for the head slice armor. It's advised you carefully use a file tool to trim any flash that may inhibit the fit. " Production Yellow Knight Limbs Pack - Yellow limb accessories. Can be added to any 3 3/4" tall Knights of the Slice figure or other Glyos compatible toys. 5 total parts. Limited Edition. Released March 31st, 2017. $0.99 each. Limb_Pack_1_yellow.jpg Blue Limbs Pack NOTE: The helmets may require some trim / sanding in the plug for the head slice armor. It's advised you carefully use a file tool to trim any flash that may inhibit the fit. " Production Blue Knight Limbs Pack - Blue limb accessories. Can be added to any 3 3/4" tall Knights of the Slice figure or other Glyos compatible toys. 5 total parts. Limited Edition. Released June 9th, 2017. $0.99 each. Blue-knight-limbs.jpg Mysterious Icy Limbs Pack NOTE: The helmets may require some trim / sanding in the plug for the head slice armor. It's advised you carefully use a file tool to trim any flash that may inhibit the fit. " Production Mysterious Icy Knight Limbs Pack - "Icy" limb accessories. Can be added to any 3 3/4" tall Knights of the Slice figure or other Glyos compatible toys. 5 total parts. Limited Edition. Released July 6th, 2017. $0.99 each. Nebula Limbs Pack NOTE: The helmets may require some trim / sanding in the plug for the head slice armor. It's advised you carefully use a file tool to trim any flash that may inhibit the fit. " Production Nebula Knight Limbs Pack - Nebula purple limb accessories. Can be added to any 3 3/4" tall Knights of the Slice figure or other Glyos compatible toys. 5 total parts. Limited Edition. Released March 5th, 2018. $0.99 each. Limb_pack_2.jpg Rebel Limbs Pack NOTE: The helmets may require some trim / sanding in the plug for the head slice armor. It's advised you carefully use a file tool to trim any flash that may inhibit the fit. " Production Rebel Knight Limbs Pack - Rebel blue limb accessories. Can be added to any 3 3/4" tall Knights of the Slice figure or other Glyos compatible toys. 5 total parts. Limited Edition. Released March 5th, 2018. $0.99 each. Limb_pack_1.jpg Robin's Egg Limbs Pack "Add a little touch of color to your existing KOTS figures. This bundle includes new boots, gloves, and a helmet cast in cool colors. NOTE: The helmets may require some trim / sanding in the plug for the head slice armor. It's advised you carefully use a file tool to trim any flash that may inhibit the fit. NO KNIGHTS INCLUDED." Production Robin's Egg Limbs Pack - Robin's Egg blue limb accessories. Can be added to any 3 3/4" tall Knights of the Slice figure or other Glyos compatible toys. 5 total parts. Limited Edition. Released June 4th, 2018. $0.99 each. Robins_egg_kots_limb_pack.jpg Robin's_Egglimb2.jpg Hot Pink Limbs Pack Production Hot Pink Limbs Pack - Hot Pink limb accessories. Can be added to any 3 3/4" tall Knights of the Slice figure or other Glyos compatible toys. 5 total parts. Limited Edition. Released July 23rd, 2018. $0.99 each. 20180227 135116.jpg 20180227 135703.jpg =Heads= Chorager Steel Alternate Head "While the Mikros are living computer automatons, certain versions bare the likeness of the Chorager, the one human who has been able to survive in the vector. Did he create the Mikros? Or did they morph their own faces into the image of their god? Note: contains x1 head, all other parts shown are not included" Released on July 17th, 2019. $1.99 each. Chorager_Alt_Head_Thumb_925cebb0-fdbb-4cef-96f7-7e820393f3cf_1024x1024@2x.jpg Chorager_Alt_Head_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg Chorager_Alt_Head_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg Chorager_Alt_Head_4_1024x1024@2x.jpg Chorager_Alt_Head_5_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mikros Cloaked Alternate Head "A new look for your Mikros figure! An easy way to blend into a crowd when you are a human-size living computer, is to adorn yourself in a traditional middle-eastern head wrap. Works every time! Note: contains x1 head, all other parts shown are not included" Released on July 17th, 2019. $1.99 each. Mikros_Cloaked_Head_Thumb_48423d87-20bf-49fe-91f8-3f7edbe32f53_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mikros_Cloaked_Head_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mikros_Cloaked_Head_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mikros_Cloaked_Head_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg =Slicer Jumpsuit= Slicer Jumpsuit Brown Get this bundle set featuring a real-cloth Slicer Suit and Weapon Pack. Figure Not included. Contains: 1 Real Cloth Jumpsuit, 1 Baseball Cap, 1 Belt, 1 set of Belt Accessories, 1 Random Rifle. Accessory items & colors are random and we cannot accommodate special requests. Hand-sewn Jumpsuit (Brown) with Marauder Gun Runners accessories (Gear up! Bundle). Released on April 3rd, 2018. $15 each. V600_DSCF5285.jpg 20180331_173034.jpg 20180331_173011.jpg V600_DSCF528f5.jpg DSCF5283.jpg DSCF5284.jpg DSCF5300.jpg 20180401_142450.jpg Modesty Garment For Sensitive Customers We understand in these trying times the sight of an imaginary character's fictional breasts can be upsetting, so we are happy to introduce the Modesty Garment©. No longer will you live under the tyranny of the female form or the threat of certain suggestive shapes depicted in plastic. Cover it up with a high quality, unisex cotton jumpsuit! Reduces 100% of impure thoughts. Note: Only the jumpsuit is included with purchase, figure shown is not. Garments are tailor made to the Classic Knight body type and may not work with other figures. In order to fit the Cyber Mama style figures, you need a Classic Knight lower Half. Assembly Instructions Released on November 30th, 2019. $10 each. CyMa_Cloth_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg CyMa_Cloth_Thumb_e037267d-7d29-4949-88fa-41d596202b6a_1024x1024@2x.jpg =Pizza Accessories= Pizza Slice "Hand crafted, tiny pieces of pizza for your Knights to hold. PLEASE NO FOOD FIGHTS. Very smol." NAME: Pizza (Slice of) NICKNAME: Za, Slice Bro, Cheese man SECRET IDENTITY: Dominos Dominquo POWERS: Can satisfy even the most hungriest of big boys. WEAKNESSES: Goes stale after a few days. BIO: Given to humanity as a gift from the aliens, this power slice of pizza bestows great power to those who eat it. WARNING: DO NOT EAT IT. Production Pizza Slice - Pizza accessories. Can be added to any 3 3/4" tall Knights of the Slice figure or other Glyos compatible toys. 1 total parts. Limited Edition. Released February 1st, 2017. $0.99 each. IMG_9289.jpg IMG_9290.jpg V600_pizza_prop_thumbnail2.jpg Fried Chicken "VECTOR CHICKEN! Hand crafted, tiny pieces of pizza for your Knights to hold. PLEASE NO FOOD FIGHTS. Very smol." Production Fried Chicken leg - Pizza accessories. Can be added to any 3 3/4" tall Knights of the Slice figure or other Glyos compatible toys. 1 total parts. Limited Edition. Released March 5th, 2018. $1.99 each. Chicken_prop_thumbnail.jpg 20180304_144621.jpg 20180304_144739.jpg 20180304_144745.jpg Vector Cape "NOTE: Does not include figure, this purchase is for the cape only The Vector Capes©, handmade out of clear vinyl, are an ancient Arthurian technology that enabled the knights of the round table to travel quickly across vast distances. The process was dangerous and random at best, with many knights never returning. It was later discovered an evil sorcerer, the Chaos King©, had created them. Under no circumstances should be used by any of the Knights of the Slice. The outcome could be deadly. The capes come in three different colors, selected at random. Sorry, we cannot accept special requests for colors. The capes are made out of high quality vinyl material. They have been fit tested, but as the material contracts, it may require a little stretching to get it over the arm holes." Released on March 13th, 2017. IMG_9130.jpg IMG_9131.jpg IMG_9133.jpg IMG_9137.jpg Pizza Drone "Do your Knights of the Slice need a little exercise? Try the Pizza Shunt Pizza Training Zone. This bendable figure is perfect for pummeling! NAME: Pizza Training Drone NICKNAME: Dummy, Dumb-Dumb SECRET IDENTITY: Sir Judas Punch POWERS: Can take a beating and keep on smiling. WEAKNESSES: Fear of commitment BIO: Designed by the lab boys at Pizza Shunt, the drones solely exist to help the Knights hone their combat prowess. The dumb look on it's face is perfect for inciting violence. Knights of the Slice & Toy Pizza are © 2016 Eerie Theory Entertainment. Note: Adult Collectible. This is not a Toy. Ages 15+. Sold as one 3" bendable figurine. KOTS figure shown in pictures is not included." Released 2017. $1.99 each. Pizza_drone_pp.png IMG_20161021_124249.jpg IMG_20161021_124122.jpg IMG_20161021_124344.jpg IMG_20161021_124336.jpg IMG_20161021_124254.jpg IMG_20161021_124205.jpg Battle Tribes Weapons Set "Time to get your Knights battle hardened with these Battle Tribe Weapon sets!" Contains: 1 Battle Tribe Mantel, 1 Battle Tribe Sword, 1 Battle Tribe Axe, 1 Battle Tribe Mace, 1 Battle Tribe Shield Production PVC Battle Tribes Accessories set - Gunmetal. 5 total parts. Released on April 30th, 2018. $3.99 each. Leather_Knight_3.jpg =All New Accessory Kit= Test Type Grey Accessory Kit "It's Time to Accessorize! Featuring, in Test Type Grey, two new heads for the 4" KOTS figures (Shotgun Trooper & Sword Meister), a double barrel boomstick, and a very pointy sword (careful- it's sharp and not for kids). It also includes two new heads for the 6" Rex Ganon (which also kinda work on our 1000toys Knights of the Synth figures). You can instantly add a new dimension of play with this set." Production PVC All New Accessory Kit - Shotgun Trooper & Sword Meister - Test Type Grey with no paint applications. 6 total parts. First released at Designer Con 2018 on November 16-18th, 2018. Released online on November 20th, 2018. $10 each. Accessories_pack_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Test Type Grey Accessory Kit Sword Meister & Shotgun Trooper Accessory Kit "Finally! New painted heads to customize your current KOTS figures. Turn your existing knights into the Sword Meister (aka Royal Knight) or The Shotgun Trooper (an ex-Knight turned bounty hunter). Kit also includes a double-barrel shotgun & sacred sword in black. This kit goes great with the Rift Killer Material Boy." Production PVC All New Accessory Kit - Shotgun Trooper & Sword Meister - Black with multiple paint applications. 4 total parts. Released on December 4th, 2018. $8 each. Accessory_Kit_-_Sword_Meister_&_Shotgun_Trooper.jpg|Sword Meister & Shotgun Trooper Accessory Kit 20180920_133031_1024x1024@2x.jpg Pink Accessory Kit "Members of the Patreon previously got first access to this awesome pack of weapons and heads, now it's time for the public to sift through the dregs." Production PVC All New Accessory Kit - Shotgun Trooper & Sword Meister - Pink with no paint applications. 6 total parts. Patreon Exclusive. Limited edition. First shown publicly on January 21st, 2019 as a new Patreon subscriber reward for January 2019. Sold publicly through the Toy Pizza store on February 1st, 2019. $10 each. Patreon_Pink_copy_530x@2x.jpg|Pink Accessory Kit Hot Blue Accessory Kit Production PVC All New Accessory Kit - Shotgun Trooper & Sword Meister - Hot Blue with no paint applications. 6 total parts. Patreon Exclusive. Limited edition. First shown publicly on February 1st, 2019 as a new Patreon subscriber reward for Feb 2019. Patreon_Blue_copy_Hot_Blue_New_Accessory_Kit.jpg|Hot Blue Accessory Kit Grass Green Accessory Kit Production PVC All New Accessory Kit - Shotgun Trooper & Sword Meister - Grass Green with no paint applications. 6 total parts. Patreon Exclusive. Limited edition. First shown publicly on April 2019 as a new Patreon subscriber reward for Spring 2019. Patreon_green_copy.jpg|Grass Green Accessory Kit Hot Orange Accessory Kit Production PVC All New Accessory Kit - Shotgun Trooper & Sword Meister - Hot Orange with no paint applications. 6 total parts. Released on January 7th, 2020. $9 each. HotOrangeAccessory_530x@2x.png Chaos Punks Accessory Kit "The Trilobite King is making his offensive first moves towards the Brotherhood of the Knights of the Slice. He dispatches the two chaos punks (Lude & Crude) to cause some trouble. This set includes two army builder heads, sword, and shotgun. Figures not included." Production PVC All New Accessory Kit - Shotgun Trooper & Sword Meister - Light Brown with paint applications. 4 total parts. Released on January 7th, 2020. $9 each. 20200107_092850_1024x1024@2x.jpg Brick Unmasked & Death Driver Accessory Kit "Finally! New painted heads to customize your current KOTS figures. Turn your existing knights into Brick Unmasked or The Death Driver (a flunkie fan of Death Worshipper). Kit also includes a double-barrel shotgun & granite sword in grey. This kit goes great with the clear Classic Knight. Also included are two alternate heads for the 6" Rex Ganon figure, which also work (with a little modification) on the 1000toys Knights of the Synth." Production PVC All New Accessory Kit - Brick Unmasked & Death Driver - Grey with multiple paint applications. 4 total parts. Released on April 10th, 2019. $10 each. Accessories2_Thumb_d0a72e9d-1952-4c8f-bc22-1af3105d7e63_1024x1024@2x.jpg =Weapons= Arch Wielder with Glow Stick Patreon exclusive. First shown publicly on June 20th, 2019 as a new Patreon subscriber reward for July/August 2019. Patreon_template$5.png Light Sticks "Light Sticks (5 Pcs). x5 Replacement glow tubes for Cyber Mama's Caster Wand accessory, comes in random colors. Just crack and shake to use. Knights of the Slice & Toy Pizza are © 2019 Eerie Theory Entertainment. Note: Adult Collectible. This is not a Toy. Ages 15+. This is a third party item, not manufactured by ETE." Released in December 2019. $1.99 each. Glow_530x@2x.jpg Slime Canister "What secrets await you with this canister of slime? Not much! It's just a fun little thing with a dumb little story featuring artwork by Gavin Mackie. Don't be so uptight, ok?" Slime Canister + Postcard Comic. Released on September 9th, 2019. $3 each. Slime_comic_THUMB_ff686189-69ee-4820-a86e-a4cfbba26db4_1024x1024@2x.jpg Slime_comic_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg Slime_comic_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg Slime_comic_7_1024x1024@2x.jpg Slime_comic_4_1024x1024@2x.jpg Slime_comic_5_1024x1024@2x.jpg =Stickers= KOTS Design Stickers "This 5 pack of high quality silk-screened die-cut stickers are the perfect tool for designing your next KOTS custom. Artwork created by the exceptional talent Sexual Youkai out of Japan. Keep in mind sharpies work best on the surface." Released on March 13th, 2017. $4.99 each (Pack of 5 stickers) IMG_20170307_151459.jpg IMG_20170307_151449.jpg Vector Jump Vinyl Sticker "A very cool, high quality vinyl sticker featuring a design by the one-and-only Sexual Youkai! Other than that, there is not much to say. It's a sticker. It sticks to stuff." Released on March 31st, 2017. $0.50 each. IMG_20170329_091112.jpg AFOTM Sticker Pack "Get a set of random Knights of the Slice & AFOTM Stickers to decorate your computer, skateboard, water bottle and anything else with a smooth surface! Leftover stickers from the AFOTM project, never to be reprinted again! Contains: A. Lot. Of. Stickers. Sorry, we cannot accommodate specific requests." Released on December 18th, 2019. $15 each. 20191217_AFOTM_Sticker_Pack_15us.jpg 20191217_125602_900x.jpg =Pins= Pin Bundle "Our long sought after pins are finally available outside of vector crate drops! As a special bonus, you'll also get our year 1 bikkikurriman holo sticker!" Released on August 27th, 2018. $15 each. 20180821_142012a.jpg =Vinyl= Mega Knight Gold Glitter Edition "Our first big vinyl debut, MEGA KNIGHT rings in at 8" featuring a classic gold-lame body. This is soft vinyl bad boy is a collaboration with the Clutter team." Soft Vinyl. Translucent Clear Gold with Gold Glitter. Based on the art of Sexual Youkai. Limited to 100 pieces. Not Glyos-Compatible. First offered at Designer Con (DCon) 2018 on November 16-18th, 2018. $100 each. Mega_Knight_store2_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mega_Knight_store_1024x1024@2x.jpg MEGAKNIGHT_TOP-1024x536.jpg Mega-knight-kots-gold-edition-clutter.jpg ClutterKnightMechanicalDesignTemplate2-01-01.jpg Mega Knight Glow-in-the-Dark Lime Edition "Our second edition, MEGA KNIGHT rings in at 8" featuring classic Knight paint apps and a glowing base body. This soft vinyl bad boy is a collaboration with the Clutter team." Soft Vinyl. Glow-in-the-Dark Lime. Based on the art of Sexual Youkai. Limited to 50 pieces. Not Glyos-Compatible. Released on May 21st, 2019. $125 each. GID_LIME_2_a66a82a1-08c0-4ae0-b06b-47432e5e2843_1024x1024@2x.jpg GID_LIME_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg GID_LIME_4_1024x1024@2x.jpg GID_LIME_5_1024x1024@2x.jpg GID_LIME_6_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mega-Knight_2048x.jpg|Banner Artwork Mega Knight Sexual Youkai "Our Third edition, MEGA KNIGHT rings in at 8" featuring paint apps based on the art of Sexual Youkai. This soft vinyl bad boy is a collaboration with the Clutter team." Soft Vinyl. White Sexual Youkai - Toy Pizza Con Exclusive. Based on the art of Sexual Youkai. Limited to 50 pieces. Not Glyos-Compatible. Released at Toy Pizza Con and online on July 13th, 2019. $125 each. SY_MegaKnight_Thumb_58deab02-4c16-4bc9-af4d-d3a0b134f4bb_1024x1024@2x.jpg SY_MegaKnight_1_7114be50-2799-4a7d-bed0-7b7f8dfe1e2d_1024x1024@2x.jpg SY_MegaKnight_2_6544e37d-c787-450d-b656-5a86122aeb2a_1024x1024@2x.jpg SY_MegaKnight_3_bc952815-49df-4a4d-bc2d-aa8c2b9b8df7_1024x1024@2x.jpg SY_MegaKnight_4_ccf7f9c0-e8f7-4665-a226-2a37507e9c40_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mega Knight Diamond "A special Tiffany Blue Edition, MEGA KNIGHT rings in at 8" featuring paint apps based on whatever we say it's based on. This soft vinyl bad boy is a collaboration with the Clutter team." Soft Vinyl. Black Diamond. Limited to 50 pieces. Not Glyos-Compatible. Released online on October 7th, 2019. $99.99 each. Mega_Knight_Diamond_Thumb_2092aa22-60bc-45d8-818b-c879e1cbf851_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mega_Knight_Diamond_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mega_Knight_Diamond_2_abe848b5-6c43-4826-999f-384115926afc_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mega_Knight_Diamond_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mega_Knight_Diamond_4_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mega_Knight_Diamond_5_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mega_Knight_Diamond_6_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mega Knight Soundwade "A special throwback edition, MEGA KNIGHT rings in at 8" featuring paint apps based on our friend Wade. This soft vinyl bad boy is a collaboration with the Clutter team." Soft Vinyl. Blue Soundwade. Limited to 50 pieces. Not Glyos-Compatible. Released online on October 7th, 2019. $99.99 each. Mega_Knight_Sound_Wade_Thumb_8c186b46-5f03-42c3-81cb-a19a2b2d5266_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mega_Knight_Sound_Wade_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mega_Knight_Sound_Wade_5_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mega_Knight_Sound_Wade_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mega_Knight_Sound_Wade_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mega_Knight_Sound_Wade_4_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mega Knight Sexual Youkai GITD "A new glow spin on our previous version, MEGA KNIGHT rings in at 8" featuring paint apps based on the art of Sexual Youkai. This soft vinyl bad boy is a collaboration with the Clutter team. " Soft Vinyl. GITD Sexual Youkai - DCON 2019 Exclusive. Based on the art of Sexual Youkai. Limited to 50 pieces. Not Glyos-Compatible. First released at Designer Con 2019 on November 22-24th, 2019 and online on November 23rd, 2019. $99 each. Mega_Knight_SY_GID_Thumb_492eca30-a433-4d2d-8dd8-3a0dbde8d4cf_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mega_Knight_SY_GID_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mega_Knight_SY_GID_6_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mega_Knight_SY_GID_5_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mega_Knight_SY_GID_4_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mega_Knight_SY_GID_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mega_Knight_SY_GID_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mega_Knight_SY_GID_7_1024x1024@2x.jpg Category:Toy Pizza Category:Accessories